The Best Day Of My Life
by Yuumura Kirika
Summary: What really happened between Naru and Nephrite? A short tale about how their love became so strong. Please Read & Review.


The Best Day of My Life

That morning, when I woke up, I felt something really intense was about to happen. I couldn't understand if it was for good or evil, but my heart longed for that crucial moment that was arriving in the wings of destiny. I was very sad and confused that morning, because I've discovered Masako was Nephrite and I didn't know what to do.

However, as day went through and all those battles were fought, I saw myself running away with Nephrite and we hide ourselves in the woods. He was injured and I thought it was my fault, but he was kind and made me relax. We sat under a tree and started to talk about silly things, because I really couldn't figure out anything intelligent to say and he was so much worried to talk.

"There's a great place in town to have some milkshake," I said, wondering how I could think in food while my heart was beating wildly into my chest. He didn't answered anything.

"Do you like it?" I asked, insisting in that idiot subject.

"Yes,"

"You liar!" I smiled. I knew Nephrite really little then, but my mind was able to see his heart and read his thoughts. He was trying to please me, and when I noticed it I felt I was flying in an astonishing blue sky.

"Well..." I continued, ignoring his expression that was wondering if he had missed something, "I was thinking if we could go there someday,"

"If you want it, we'll go" Nephrite said with unusual sincerity.

"Do the guys you work for give you some free day?" I asked, knowing anything about his work. At least it was what i thought that moment, because nowadays I understand I was just cheating myself to don't realize what he was and what he did.

And then, he laughed. And I looked amazed to him.

After all we have gone through, it was the first time I've seen Nephrite laugh, and his white teeth dazzled me, as the beautiful lips he had. I started laughing to, and a strange feeling grew between us. We became silent, looking into each other's eyes - my hands were trembling, my face was cold. Suddenly, his hand went to my cheek, caressing my skin, and I closed my eyes moaning. My body leaned toward his body as he embraced me with love.

"Naru, I'm sorry I have lied to you," he said, his face so close to mine.

"I'm not sad about it. It's past," I answered, touching his chest.

"Yes, but I don't think its right I stay here promising things to you," Nephrite stated, and his face was dark, serious, "I have a bad feeling..."

"So do I," I added, and he was surprised, so I told him my impression in that morning. Again we were quiet, but the contact of our bodies made our blood to speed up in our veins, we were anxious, nervous. With passion, he kissed me like it was the last kiss of our lives. It wasn't my first kiss, but never in my life someone had kissed me so deeply, had embraced me so strongly. My body slid to his lap and that movement seemed to startle him.

"I love you, but it's better we stop for now," he said, pushing me a little, "I don't want to hurt you, Naru,"

"I'm so happy..." I mumbled, "You said you loved me for the first time, and kissed me with so much desire... I don't want to stop Nephrite,"

"It's not right, Naru, you know it as much as I know," Nephrite insisted.

"My feeling something bad is about to happen is stronger, my love," I started, and I was sure of what I wanted when I said that, "I don't want to loose you without even have you,"

"Naru, you know you will suffer, and I don't want you to suffer..."

However, I didn't listen what he was saying and kissed him with all my love leaning my body over his and unbuttoning his trousers. Oh, I was so crazy in love! I can't even imagine HOW I could have made those things in that place, where any person could have caught us, in a moment so tense. But I did. When I started caressing his legs with my soft hand, Nephrite went crazy too and laid me in the ground, taking off my blouse and letting my breasts wide open (I was in pajamas and so I wasn't using a bra). I was afraid he would think my breasts were too little and my body was unattractive, all those insecurities, but he just kissed my nipples and made me forget everything. He sucked my breasts like an hungry animal as my nails scratched his back. I felt I was going to faint when he started to lick my belly, getting rid of my pants and putting his hand inside my pink panties.

That was a thing, I admit. I'm sure he had centuries of experience with women that moment, because the way he touched me... Even now, after many years, no one else have touched me that way, no one have made me feel like I had fireworks down there. I was almost screaming of pleasure when I felt he moving upon me and I knew what was about to happen when I saw him naked in front of me. I haven't really looked for him until that, so when I saw him I feared for the first time what would go next.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, noticing my fear, worried about me.

"No, I trust you," I said, burying my fear with a great amount of love and desire.

He leaned over me and kissed me in many places until embracing me again. She asked me to relax and I did it, because I really trusted him, so she started moving until his and my body were connected. I felt pain in the start, but he caressed me, helping my muscles to relax until the only thing I was feeling was pure pleasure. Our bodies moved with rhythm and speed, like a dance - a dance of love, and I thought I would never feel those things again.

Some minutes later, we were dressed again, our eyes glimmering with new found love, but we knew our happiness was about to end. He died that day, in my arms, like I was in his arms moments before. I cried alone for so many nights, but never told what happened between us to anyone, it was our secret. I suffered, like he said, but now I'm fine again, although I'll never love anyone the way I loved Nephrite. And because this love I don't regret what I did in that day... the best day of my life.


End file.
